


Past

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Series: Past and Present, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is reminded of the true nature of friendship and trust while visiting an old friend after his return from Peru.<br/>This story is a sequel to Past and Present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to a private list the end of last year and now I've re-edited it for the public. Thanks to Zerena for the edits both times around and Bast for all her support and encouragement. 
> 
> It is the direct sequel to the flash back in Past and Present - basically picking up where the flashback left off. 
> 
> WARNINGS: While this doesn't contain to sex between minors it may refer back to it.

## Past

by Tiger Moon

Author's disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did.

* * *

Past  
Tiger Moon  
Copyright 12/99 

Jim woke slowly to the feel of a long hard body behind him, a hand caressing his chest, and a hard cock still buried in him. Ross. It had been two years since he'd felt that delicious feeling of a male body next to him, in him. He missed the strong touch that only a man could give. Not even the mysterious Lila in Bangkok could make him feel like he did at this moment. Sated in a way that only another man could know how to do. Sated in a way that he only felt when he was with Ross. 

He shifted slightly, enjoying the feeling of waking up still filled. 

"Shh... Don't move, Tiger." Ross whispered in his ear. 

"Mmm... I wasn't really planning to. Feels good, Handsome, feels real good." 

Ross chuckled. 

"Now is not the time to be laughing, Ross." Jim grumbled and pushed back against Ross's slow strokes. 

"Yes, it is. I'm happy." Ross replied, nibbling on Jim's ear between words. "Hey, Jim." 

"Yeah..." Jim mumbled. 

"Is this the way I look?" Ross asked as his hand drifted lower and began to tease Jim's semi-flaccid cock. 

It was Jim's turn to chuckle, "You mean, sated, lethargic, and wearing a blissed out expression? Yeah, Handsome, this is exactly how you look." 

"Good, then I am doing my job right." Ross teased, "You know I don't top very often." In fact he only ever topped for Jim. 

Jim wiggled back against Ross's body, "I know," he said quietly. "Ross..." Jim said quietly, his body responding quickly to the dual stimulation Ross was bestowing upon it. 

"Yeah, Tiger," he whispered back. 

"Take me." 

"With pleasure." 

Together they rolled so Ross was kneeling behind Jim and rocking into him, faster and harder. He knew how Jim liked it. His best friend had had slow and gentle, now it was time for fast and hard that would make him feel it for a long time afterward. Jim was a dichotomy. He liked it gentle at first, he liked to feel the connection between them, but slow and gentle also left him wanting something that only taking him hard could fill. 

He wrapped his arm around Jim's waist, grasped Jim's leaking cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Jim bucked between the two sensations his body taking over from his mind and he cried out Ross's name as he came. Ross felt the spasming of Jim's body and followed him, coming for a second time that day. He rolled to the side to avoid collapsing on Jim and gathered his best friend's body close as they drifted off back to sleep. 

He woke sometime later with Jim's head still nestled on his chest and his muscular arm wrapped around his waist, almost as if Jim was afraid that he'd wake up and Ross would be gone. It tore at Ross's heart to see how broken his friend had become. There was a part of Jim he didn't know anymore and he could see the hardness there. Ross was sure no one would see the part of Jim he was seeing now. He hoped someday someone would be able to get through the walls he knew his friend had built and was still building around himself before they got to the point where no one would ever be able to get though them again. 

He could understand some of those walls; he'd been there when Jim's mom left. And he'd picked up the pieces after every encounter Jim had with his father. Ross had watched those walls go up brick by brick, leaving only an opening big enough for him to get through. Sometime he had to wonder if part of the reason he'd joined the Army was because of Jim and his desire to keep his friend safe. He only wished he could have kept him safe from Colonel Oliver and Peru. 

Jim had talked all morning and afternoon, from the safety of Ross's arms. He'd held Jim, kissing the tears that fell away. He wasn't even sure Jim was aware of the tears he was shedding as he talked about the death of his men, of his frustration at his inability to save them. And when Jim was done talking Ross had led him to the bathroom and put him in the shower. Jim was so emotionally drained that he didn't hamper Ross's efforts to guide him into the shower and then to bed for a massage. It was like Jim was walking in a fog and couldn't have made a decision for himself it he had tried. Ross knew it was only because he was the one taking care of Jim, that Jim would allow himself to be in this condition. Jim Ellison didn't trust anyone else enough to allow himself to be under anyone's control like he was at that moment. Another symptom of his childhood. It made Ross angry to think of what his friend had gone through growing up under William Ellison's thumb. His mom had told him once that he wouldn't always there or be able to put Jim back together, but Ross was damn sure going to try every chance he got. Jim deserved at least one person on his side. One person he could trust when he couldn't trust anyone else. 

When Jim had fallen asleep during the massage, Ross held him while he slept. When Jim woke, Ross made love to him slow and gentle, reminding the emotionally wounded man that he was loved. They had dozed, then made love again and now were dozing yet again. Ross knew they should get up and have a late dinner but he was hesitant to wake Jim. He had a feeling this was probably the most relaxed sleep Jim'd had in a very long time. 

Ross dozed off again himself and woke to a finger being gently run along his cheek. He opened his eyes to see his lover sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Hi, sleepyhead," Matt whispered. 

Ross smiled and used his free hand to rub his eyes before tugging at Matt to come closer for a kiss. "Hi, yourself. Is it that late already?" 

Matt shook his head, "No, I bailed early and came home. How's Jim?" he nodded to the other man still sleeping on Ross's shoulder. 

Ross closed his eyes, "I can't explain. Not right now." 

Matt nodded, he could see the worry and the pain in Ross's expression and knew that his lover was worried about his best friend. "I brought home food. Why don't you wake Jim and go get a shower while I change and heat up dinner." 

Ross nodded and kissed Matt one more time before his lover got up and headed toward their room. He nudged Jim, "Come on, Tiger, rise and shine." 

Jim woke gradually, tightening his grasp on Ross then loosening it, as he became more aware of where he was. "Wha...tim...?" he mumbled. 

Ross laughed, "Nine-ish. Matt's home and he brought dinner. Let's go get a shower and have some dinner." 

Jim pushed away from Ross and sat up, rubbing his face, "Yeah, dinner sounds good." He said now that he was more awake. 

They both got up and when Ross went to accompany Jim into the private guest bath, Jim stopped him. "Go say hello to Matt properly." 

Ross nodded and watched as Jim entered the room, shutting the door behind him. 

* * *

Matt sat on the closed toilet seat while Ross showered, "So how's Jim doing, really? 

"Not so good," Ross called from the shower stall, "I've never seen him like this and it scares me." He came out of the shower and took the towel his lover had for him. "Matty, I don't know what to do for him except love him and let him know I'm here." 

Matt stood and wrapped his arms around Ross holding him tightly for a moment, "That's all you can do, love, that's all you can do." He released Ross and with a swat to his backside told him, "Go get dressed and I'll warm up dinner." 

Ross shook his head, "Yeah, I guess." 

It was obvious to Matt that Ross was concerned. He couldn't miss it, maybe if he got Ross to really talk about Jim as a person and not just the stories he'd heard for the past couple of years then he'd understand the protectiveness Ross felt for his friend. "Tell me about him. Not the stories you tell about your escapades. But tell me who Jim Ellison really is." 

Ross pulled on a pair of sweats and a Kings hockey jersey. "Jim always had the outward appearance of having it all. He's the son of a well respected businessman, an athlete, a good student, and a damn good officer. The whole enchilada, but that was just on the outside. Inside is a whole different matter. His dad was too busy for both Jim and Stevie and when he made the time for them, he pitted them against each other after their mom left. He always had to be 'the best', 'perfect' just to earn his dad's respect. He doesn't let his guard down much anymore, doesn't let people in. He learned his lesson a long time ago about trusting people with too much of himself." 

Matt listened; astonished that the man he'd heard so many stories about in the two years he and Ross had been together was the same man that Ross had just described. The same man who showed up on his doorstep that morning looking haggard and alone. It dawned on him as he heard Ross's words, "You're the only person he trusts? The only one who has never let him down?" Matt asked, pulling Ross close and holing him against his chest. 

Ross nodded. "Probably." He walked into his lover's embrace. "And it's a damn shame because he deserves to have the same kind of love we do." Ross leaned into his embrace with Matt, letting his lover know just how much he was loved but the simple gesture. He wanted his friend to have this kind of love, support and friendship from a lover. 

Matt smiled, "Everyone should." He kissed Ross long and slow. When they parted, Matt looked down into Ross's eyes, "You know, I was always jealous of him and the time the two of you spent together." 

"Why?" 

"Because I knew if I ever lost you, I'd lose you to him." 

Ross laughed, "Never. Jim and I tried to actually have a relationship beyond the one we'd established when we were 13. It didn't work and almost cost us our friendship. We know where too many of the bones are buried and lovers' fights take on a new meaning when you have the history Jim and I have." 

"Really?" Matt asked astonished. "I watched you two today, and..." 

Ross ran his hand down Matt's face, "And you saw me loving my best friend. And you'll probably see me loving him like that every time he needs it, but it's _you_ I'm _in_ love with." He tapped Matt's chin to emphasis his point. 

Matt captured Ross's fingers and kissed them, "Mmm... I love you too. Now let's go fix dinner." 

* * *

Jim stood in the doorway watching Ross and Matt move around the kitchen heating up the dinner Matt brought home, like dancers in a well choreographed dance. They never once bumped into one another unless it was an intentional bump and they used touch to say more than words. 

He watched with a kind of envy. He knew he'd lose a part Ross to another man one day. He had expected it to hurt, but watching the two of them together, their love showing through in the simple way they moved and touched each other, didn't hurt like he expected it to and that surprised him. He was happy that the person who meant the most to him was happy. He knew he'd been given something very special today and now it was time for him to leave. 

"Hey," he said from the doorway. 

Ross smiled, "Good thing we have an extra large hot water heater. Feel better?" he asked as he came across the room and lightly touched his lips to Jim's. 

"Yeah, I do. Thanks." Jim walked around the kitchen toward Matt, "Matt, thanks... for what you... for giving..." Jim tried to spit out what he wanted to say, "For allowing Ross to take care of me." He finally managed to say. "I think it's time for me to go and let you two have some time together." 

Jim tried to turn back toward Ross. "Absolutely not." 

"What?" Jim said and Matt grabbed his arm. 

"You're staying with us for the weekend." Matt held up his hand when Jim tried to protest, "No arguments. _I_ want you to stay." 

"Ross?" Jim turned to his old friend for an explanation. 

Ross shrugged, as he scooped the Italian food onto plates for the three of them, "Don't ask me. This is Matt's show." He had no idea what Matt was up to. 

Jim turned back to Matt, "Matt?" 

"Call it a lesson in love. Call it an example of how you don't just have Ross to be there for you but now you have both of us. Call it me needing you to stay, so you can see Ross and my relationship and I can see yours with him." Matt tried to explain. He walked around the kitchen until he stood behind Ross with his hands on his lover's hips. 

"I don't know what to say," Jim stammered, leaning his hip against the counter looking at the two men. He was even more confused now. 

Ross came forward, holding two plates in his hand, "Don't say anything, just eat." 

Jim took his plate and headed toward the table. He could hear Ross and Matt whispering behind him. Their words indistinguishable. 

"Matt, what are you doing?" Ross turned back to face Matt across the island. 

"You heard what I told him." Matt grabbed his plate from the counter, walking around it to face his lover. 

"I guess I don't understand either." 

Matt leaned forward and kissed Ross quickly, "What's to understand? I love you. You love him and he needs you and we need to help him. Plain and simple." 

"You put it like that, okay." 

They joined Jim at the table and proceeded to work their way through the mounds of food Matt had brought home. There was little conversation while they ate and just as they finished the phone rang. 

Matt grabbed the empty plates and carried them to the sink as he went to answer the phone. 

"Hello," he said as he stacked the plates, "Kate. Funny you should call today." 

<Why, Matt? Is something wrong?>

Matt smiled, "Quite the contrary, let me get Ross." 

"Mom!" Ross asked as he took the phone from Matt, "Why are you calling today? You never call on Fridays." 

<I just had a feeling I should call. Mother's intuition.>

"Well it's right on Mom, I have someone here who wants to talk to you." Ross nudged Jim and smiled at Jim's nod. 

<Who, Ross?>

"You'll see," Ross grinned as he handed the phone to Jim. 

"Hey, Mama Kate!" 

<James Ellison! Oh my god, Jim. I want you to tell me everything.>

"As much as I can Kate," Jim told her, then started to tell her about the crash and Peru. 

Ross left Jim sitting at the table and went to help Matt with the dishes while Jim talked to his mom. She'd tried to help Jim as much as possible or was allowed to after Jim's mom left. He used this moment of semi-privacy with Matt to show his lover how much he cherished him. 

"Jim..." Matt whispered against Ross's neck as Ross cupped him and gently caressed him through the denim. 

Ross nibbled on Matt's ear, "Jim is talking to my mother and will understand. Let's go to bed." 

Matt liked that suggestion, but he had one more surprise in store for his lover. He'd used his commuting time to think long and hard about Ross and Jim. Tonight when he came home he saw that his greatest fear about losing Ross was eased. He couldn't explain why, maybe it was the fact that he understood the trust Jim had in Ross or maybe it was because what he'd decided to do next would cement the relationship between the three of them that had been there long before he ever met Jim Ellison face to face. 

"Whoops," Jim said as he turned to put the phone back on the counter, "I think I'll turn in and leave you two to..." 

"Ahh, no," Matt said to keep Jim from leaving. He pulled back from Ross and led his lover to where Jim stood, now leaning slightly on the counter. "Join us. Help me love Ross." 

Ross stood, his arm wrapped around Matt, wearing the same shocked expression that he was sure was a mirror of his own. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Ross, Matt, are you sure? This is your relationship you're messing with." 

" _I'm_ sure." Matt told him as he reached out to take Jim's hand. 

Jim didn't say anything, he just squeezed the hand he held and nodded. His world had been spinning out of control for so long that this was just another spin. He just hoped the saying he'd heard in his physics class about organization coming from chaos was true. Because if anything could organize the chaos his life was and had been it was these two men. 

* * *

The three men made their way into the large master bedroom. Jim was stunned when he walked into the beige and green room. The master suite was the only room that he hadn't seen when Ross had given him the little tour of the house on the way to the guest room earlier that day. 

On one wall must have been a couple dozen pictures of Ross and Jim and their families while they were growing up, balanced out by photos of Matt and Ross together. Jim looked at each one and smiled. They showed a better time, a happier time. A time when no matter what else was going on in his life he knew that Ross would be there for him and as they got older to hold him and love him. That was why he came straight to his friend now, to have things made better if even for a few hours. 

There was one of him and Ross that was just a few years old, just before Ross left the Army and Jim was transferred to begin training for Peru. They were standing in on a beach in Hawaii with their surfboards, one arm wrapped around each other and the other holding their boards. He now understood how it was that Matt had recognized him when he'd knocked on the door earlier that day. 

"Jim, help me," came a request from Matt. 

Jim turned to see Matt with his hand under Ross's hockey jersey teasing him. Wasting no time, he joined Matt, whispering in Ross's ear, "Hang on, handsome, you're in for the ride of your life." 

Matt heard his words and nodded at Jim as he continued to rid Ross of his clothes. 

Jim stood behind Ross, his arms wrapped around his old friend, holding up the oversize jersey when Matt ran his fingers across Ross's dark nipples. Matt finally pushed the shirt up and over Ross's head with Jim's help and returned to lavish Ross's chest with kisses, Jim began to nibble his way across the broad expanse of his friend's back. Remembering all the spots to touch that would send Ross flying, spots he'd helped his friend discover. 

Matt led them to the large bed and tossed back the covers with one hand as he guided Ross to the center of the bed. Jim watched as the most important man in his life was undressed by his lover, shedding his own jeans and shirt, he join them on the large bed. 

Matt and Jim, together, began to love Ross, each taking a side of his body, leaving no spot untasted, unlicked, and unbit. Lying on either side of him, they began to move down Ross's body. Each kissing him deeply before starting downward. 

Taking his time, Jim nibbled on Ross's neck and earlobe, remembering how much it drove his friend crazy to have his neck bitten, almost as much as he enjoyed having his cock sucked. He bit gently, not breaking the skin, along the muscle in Ross's neck then soothed the nip with his tongue. Making sure not to leave a mark that would be visible, he continued biting and soothing until he reached his friend's shoulder where this time he did leave a mark. Ross liked to be marked and it was something Jim had known his friend liked since they were in high school. 

Matt had continued downward and was busy attending his lover's nipples, sucking roughly on one while he rolled the nipple Jim was ignoring between his fingers. Jim caught up to Matt and sucked in both Ross's nipple and Matt's fingers when he reached the tight brown nub. Matt looked up and watched Jim sucking his finger and caressing it with his tongue. Ross always said Jim had been the best lover he had 'til he met Matt. Matt was beginning to see why, just by the attention the ex-officer paid to Ross. 

After making love to Jim earlier, Ross needed it hard and rough and both of his lovers knew him well enough to know what he wanted, and were giving it to him in spades. For Ross it was a mix between heaven and hell. Heaven being the feel of what Jim, along with Matt, was doing to him, and hell because he was trapped between both men and couldn't do more than touch their backs and squirm under their touch. 

Jim and Matt met and kissed deeply for the first time over Ross's leaking cock, stopping their kiss periodically to lick off the precum that dripped a continuous string and pooled on Ross's abdomen. 

Matt had a good idea that Ross's trip to the bathroom earlier meant that he was clean so he nudged Ross's hip some, "Roll toward Jim, babe." 

"Oh yeah..." Ross muttered as he complied and rolled toward Jim, grabbing his old friend, before he could return to his cock, and kissing him before letting him go and whispering against Jim's mouth, "Work your magic, my friend, I just love what that tongue can do to me." 

Grinning, Jim answered, "Your wish is my command. How high do you want to go, Handsome?" 

"As high as you and Matt can take me, Tiger. I need to fly tonight." Ross said as Jim began to nibble down his side until Jim was once again able to nuzzle his groin. He'd made love to Jim earlier and taken his best friend flying and now it was his turn, he needed to feel the delicious burn of being penetrated and taken until he was sure he wouldn't be able to stand the next day. He'd known from the first moment Jim had penetrated him when they were 16 that no matter how much he enjoyed going balls deep in Jim the first time he was inside his best friend, he needed the kind of domination that only came with being claimed and fucked hard. Nothing had compared to the feel of Jim's cock sliding in and out of him that first time, taking him higher and higher as the pleasure of being on the bottom almost overwhelmed him. 

Hearing Ross's conversation with Jim, Matt began to nibble on Ross's ass nipping each cheek in turn hard enough to leave a mark on each. He ran his tongue down the dark crack and flicked his tongue over the puckered opening. Teasing the edges first before taking long licks starting at his balls. Anchoring his lover's squirming body, Matt began to press inward with his tongue, just a little bit at a time, teasing Ross as he flicked his tongue along the puckered opening and pressed the tip inward ever so slightly. 

Ross groaned and bucked into Jim every time Matt pressed inward. He loved having his body so totally at the mercy of these two men and even more loved what they could do with their mouths. Jim had begun to work his own kind of magic on Ross's body with his tongue over his friend's straining cock. 

"Jim... Come closer." Ross begged and he reached to bring his lifelong friend's body closer. He wasn't surprised to find Jim only half-hard tonight. He'd worked Jim over several times during the course of the day. He knew if he tried he could probably bring Jim off a third time and he was determined to try. 

Matt continued to tongue Ross, opening him up and pressing deeper inside each time. As he felt Ross go higher, he'd back away and tease his lover with a finger or two, just barely inserting them before pulling out and licking again. 

Between Matt's anal play and Jim mouth on his cock and hands on his balls, Ross couldn't have told you his name. He was barely able to fondle Jim's only semi-interested organ for fear of squeezing too hard or biting when he was brought to the edge and backed off only to bring him closer again. 

Jim finally did back off a little, knowing by Ross's lack of playing with his own cock that his friend was rapidly overloading. He began to gently kiss and lick Ross's inner thighs and used his hands to caress the perfect hip that was right in front of him and hearing Ross's moan as he began to suck hard enough to leave a mark right in the indentation where leg and torso joined. 

Feeling Jim ease off and Matt's continued his assault on his ass, Ross wanted to make sure both of his lovers were keeping up with him, especially Jim, since his friend would be the third tonight in his and Matt's loving. Ross began to nip and soothe along the length Jim's cock until he reached the tip, then took it in his mouth and began to run his tongue along the shaft, just the way Jim liked it. He felt his friend get harder, he pulled off for a moment to lick his fingers and then as he took Jim's organ back in his mouth he plunged his fingers into Jim's already relaxed ass and began to massage Jim's prostate. 

Jim bucked against Ross when he felt the fingers enter him. He didn't think he would be able to come again but Ross seemed to be making sure that he wouldn't be left behind when Matt took him. He returned to Ross's uncut cock and licked it root to tip then suddenly took it all in, sucking hard, using his tongue to push the foreskin back and forth over the head. 

Ross thrust into Jim's mouth then back against Matt's, "Matt! Now. I'm ready now," he cried out. 

Both Matt and Jim, both moved slightly away from Ross, just enough so they could look at him. "How?" Jim questioned. 

Ross looked at both of his lovers, "Come kiss me first." He motioned to both men. Matt took his lover's mouth first followed by Jim. "Jim, lie under me while Matt takes me." 

They moved as if choreographed, Jim lay on his back with Ross nestled on top of him, their hard cocks aligned, and their precum lubricating the way. Jim kissed and rubbed Ross's back, reaching lower enough to caress his backside as Matt grabbed a tube of lube and quickly finished preparing Ross before entering his lover. 

Jim loved having Ross's long body on top of him, always had, ever since their first time together when they learned they could please each other and have it feel just as good if not better than with a woman. But this time rather than him being inside his best friend, Ross's lover would be inside and he would hold his friend and feel the wonderful slide of their bodies together as they climbed higher and higher toward the peak. It was almost funny how the last time they would make love, and Jim was sure it was, so closely mirrored their first time with Ross lying on top of him and their cocks nestled together. They had come full circle and now, in some ways, Jim was passing the torch to Matt. 

Matt had started out slow and easy but Ross wouldn't have any of that and quickly picked up the pace rocking between Jim under him and his lover behind and in him. As he stroked in and out of Ross he watched as Jim and Ross kissed, Jim's hands buried in Ross's thick black hair and caressing the nape of his lover's neck. 

"Harder, Matt, take me harder." Ross begged as he pushed back against Matt. 

Matt began to thrust harder into his lover, moving both men. He felt Jim's thrusts under him as the other man kept a counter pace with him. 

Ross's cry, along with the tightening of the muscles around his cock signaled Ross's release. He pumped hard into Ross and noticed Ross being pushed against him as Jim bucked against Ross. Both men cried out their release at the same time. 

Matt pulled out and rolled to the side of Ross so he wouldn't collapse on both men. Ross shifted slightly following his lover but not losing contact with Jim. Matt knew neither man would be moving anytime soon. Jim was already drifting off to a post coital sleep and Ross wasn't far behind him. 

Matt rose from the bed and on wobbly legs, made his way to the bathroom to retrieve warm wash cloths to clean off both men before Ross lost body hair by sticking to Jim. Ross rolled onto his back once Matt was finished cleaning up his backside, allowing him to wipe the sticky semen from both men off their stomachs. He watched for a moment as Ross rolled back toward Jim, settling with his head on Jim's shoulder. He had a feeling very rarely did the two friends ever sleep any other way when they were together. Matt took the wash cloths back to the bathroom then joined the two sleeping men, curling up behind his lover and throwing an arm around both of them. 

Jim shifted only slightly and as his arm came around Ross's back he found Matt's hand and locked fingers with him as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be doing. 

"Love you," Ross whispered as he felt Matt's body against his. 

"Love you too," Matt whispered back. 

"Thanks. From both of us." Ross said as he drifted off back to sleep. 

Matt had been apprehensive about Jim's appearance in his and Ross's life at first but when he saw how much the Army officer needed his friend there was no way that he could stand between them. And now as he looked down at their bodies pressed together barely able to tell by looking where one body left off and another began, he realized Ross wasn't the only one he was protective of. He found himself feeling very protective of the fragile man his lover called a best friend. 

* * *

When Jim woke, he was disoriented and overheated from the other body lying half across him. Leaving his eyes closed, he began to run his hands across the body wrapped around his, feeling the hard planes of muscular shoulders and back of the body covering his. Jim smiled -- Ross. The events of the night before came flooding back as he became more awake with his best friend still in his arms. He pulled Ross closer and leaned over to give him a kiss, opening his eyes for the first time since he started to wake a few minutes earlier. 

"Matt!" Jim exclaimed when he discovered the man in his arms was not Ross but Ross's lover. 

Smiling, Matt said before planting a quick kiss on Jim's lips, "Morning. Ross told me to watch out for you in the mornings." 

"Mmm... And just what else did Ross tell you?" Jim asked, curious as to what secrets his friend had revealed. 

Matt wiggled on Jim's chest until their morning erections were nestled together between their bodies, then proceeded to relay what his lover had told him about Jim. "Ross used to talk incessantly about the two of you and one of the things he said was that you were a sensualist and loved touching, especially in the morning when you were half asleep." 

Jim chuckled. "Like he's one to talk." He told Matt as he pulled him down closer for another kiss. 

"True." Matt admitted. "I personally think he learned that trick from you, though." He teased. 

"Oh really?" Jim played along. "Maybe I learned it from him?" He added. 

"Draw." Matt laughed. "More like a case of realising when you were 16 how good it felt to touch and be touched." Matt began to run his hand along Jim's shoulder as he talked, barely touching Jim with each pass. 

"Or earlier, but yeah, you are probably right." Jim conceded. "Mmm... feels good," he murmured leaning into the caresses enjoying the feeling of having someone trusted touch him without wanting something from him in return, and he realized that he did trust Matt, as much as he trusted Ross. 

Matt never answered, he just leaned down and kissed Jim and began to gently rock his hips against Jim's as they kissed. The deeper they kissed the harder they thrust against each other until they both came. Their kiss swallowing their cries of completion. 

They drifted back to sleep without even moving from their position or bothering to clean up the stickiness between them. When they woke later in the morning they parted, each going their own way to take separate showers and get dressed. They met again in the kitchen where Matt was putting the finishing touches on starting a pot of coffee. 

"So what happened to Ross this morning?" Jim asked as he pulled a cup off the hook to wait for the coffee to finish brewing. 

Matt pulled his own cup down and turned to face Jim, his back against the counter. "He got called in to cover a shift for someone who got sick." Matt chuckled, "You didn't even budge when the beeper went off, you must have been tired." 

"Yeah, I was pretty drained after yesterday," Jim said stopping the minute the words left his mouth. "I didn't just say that, did I?" 

Matt poured the coffee into the two waiting mugs, chuckling at Jim's comment, "I'm afraid you did." 

Jim just groaned. 

Matt took a drink of his coffee then pointed his cup toward the table, indicating they should sit down. Once they were seated Matt began, "Ross will be home tonight in time for a late dinner so we have the rest of the day to do anything you want or nothing at all." 

Jim stared into his cup, then took a sip. "I... I'd like nothing more than to stay here with you and Ross but I need to head back to Cascade. The fast track class at the academy starts Wednesday and I really need to get up there and get settled before that happens." 

"I understand," Matt said. "Ross wants you to stop by the station on your way out of town." 

"He knew I was going to leave?" Jim asked, surprised. 

"He had a good idea that you would." Matt explained then continued with something he wanted to say to Jim. "Jim, you are welcome back here whenever you want or need to escape. It's not just Ross saying that, it's me too. You're important to Ross and that makes you important to me as well." He regretted telling Ross that there would only be this weekend with Jim. While he wouldn't want to make this a regular thing he would not be opposed to sharing once in a while like they did last night. 

Jim didn't know what to say so he just reached across the table and took Matt's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you." It seemed a pale response to the unconditional love they shared with him yesterday and last night. 

* * *

Using Matt's directions, Jim found the station house and parked his truck in the open spot near the front door, hoping it wasn't a reserved spot. He walked in and headed to the office just inside the door. 

"Can I help you?" the man in the office asked when Jim rapped on the door. 

"Hi, I'm looking for Ross Martin." 

"Are you a friend of his?" The man asked. 

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, since we were six." He replied. 

The man smiled. "You must be Jim. We've heard nothing else but your name since Ross came in this morning." He paused, rising from his desk and offering a hand to Jim. "Welcome back." 

"Thank you, sir." Jim replied grasping the offered hand to shake. 

"Ross is back in the kitchen. He's a damn good cook and usually makes enough for us to survive until it's his shift again." 

Jim just laughed and followed the man back into the station. He knew all about Ross's passion for cooking. 

"Martin!" He called as he walked though the door. 

"Yes, Captain," Ross answered as he turned. 

"You have a visitor," he said as he stepped aside to allow Jim to enter the room then headed back to his office. 

"Hey buddy," Jim said as he walked in. 

"Jim. Damn, I was hoping I was going to be wrong." Ross said pitching the towel he'd been holding onto the counter and headed toward Jim. 

"Matt said you wanted me to stop by when I left." Jim said quietly. 

"So you're going to go huh? We can't convince you to stay longer?" Ross asked, pointing them toward a door that opened up into a giant living room. 

"Matt tried this morning. I have to be in Cascade Wednesday morning to start at the Academy." Jim explained as they walked toward a sofa in the far corner. 

They sat and Ross turned to face Jim, his hand on Jim's thigh. "The Carson charm must be slipping if Matt wasn't able to convince you to stay." 

"You aren't making it easy for me. Either one of you." Jim sighed, feeling Ross's fingers massage his leg. 

"That's because we want you to stay. We want to take care of you for a while." 

"I'd like that, a lot. But I have to get back to Cascade. I need to find a place to live and get that set up so it will be ready when I get out of the Academy." 

"Then go to Mom's. I'll give you her address and at least stay with her for a while. Let her spoil you." 

"Alright. You win, I'll go to Kate's." Jim conceded, grasping Ross's hand, stilling the fingers. 

Their moment of privacy ended when it seemed like the rest of the department came walking through the door. "Hey Martin. Great lunch" was called out along with "Who's your friend?" and "You better not be cheating on Matt." 

Ross laughed and thanked them for the compliment then proceeded to tell them not to worry about Matt, "Guys, this is Jim. He and I have known each other since we were kids." 

Ross's coworkers greeted Jim all saying that they had heard his name mentioned almost as much as they had heard Matt's name. Jim was overwhelmed by the fact that they all accepted Ross and Matt with no questions or prejudices. 

"Ross, I have to go." 

"I'll walk you out." Ross said as they left the room with a chorus of "nice to meet you" and "drive safe" directed toward Jim following them out. 

Stopping short of the truck Ross wrapped his arms around Jim. "Take care of yourself, Jimmy. Remember I love you and always will." 

They held on to each other for a moment then Jim took a deep breath and pulled away from Ross. Slowly, he got into his truck and then quickly pulled away without looking back at his best friend. He couldn't, because if he did he'd never make it to Cascade 

_end_


End file.
